


Easy Laughter

by sugarandspace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: To the outsiders they looked like two very professional and serious people. The stoic Head of the New York Institute and the High Warlock of Brooklyn who was rumored to be one of the strongest warlocks in the country. It was hard to imagine that they could be affectionate or carefree, that their free time could be filled with easy smiles and silly jokes.





	Easy Laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belsmomaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belsmomaus/gifts), [lynne_monstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's day! I'm sorry this is a bit rushed but I wanted to finish this before the Malec teaser drops because I know that will take all my focus :D
> 
> Written after two prompts:  
> \- 'Stop it! That tickles!'  
> \- malec eating chocolate fondue for vday and making a mess all over each other
> 
> Thank you for the prompts! I hope you like this!! :)

To the outsiders they looked like two very professional and serious people. The stoic Head of the New York Institute and the High Warlock of Brooklyn who was rumored to be one of the strongest warlocks in the country. It was hard to imagine that they could be affectionate or carefree, that their free time could be filled with easy smiles and silly jokes.

But there was a difference between the Head of the New York Institute and Alec, as well as there was a difference between The High Warlock of Brooklyn and Magnus. At home they didn’t need to act professional, didn’t need to worry about upholding a reputation. They were free to be Alec and Magnus, with no fear to be scrutinized.

That was one of the reasons why Magnus had wanted their first Valentine’s day date to be a private one. 

While going out and exploring - be it the streets in Italy or the restaurants in New York City - was fun, there was also a certain appeal to a night spent with just the two of them, in the familiarity of the loft. It was their own bubble where they could temporarily forget the problems brewing in the Shadow World, even though it seemed like there was always a new catastrophe in the horizon.

A quiet night with just the two of them was what they both really needed.

They were on the balcony, strategically placed candles giving the space a soft lighting as the darkness had started to fall over them as the date went on. It was a warm night, the moon clear on the sky.

They’d had dinner, a tasty meal conjured from their favorite restaurant accompanied by classes of wine and light conversation. They’d both been busy lately, and it had been a while since they’d had time to sit down and properly enjoy each other’s company. It was clear by the relaxed atmosphere and happy smiles that they were both really enjoying the date. 

After the dinner they had situated on the couch near the corner of the balcony, sitting close to each other while lazily making out. It was Magnus who broke the calm, after their kissing slowed to a natural pause.

“I think it’s time for the dessert,” he said, leaning away from Alec.

Alec lifted his eyebrows in response but Magnus stopped him before he could say anything. 

“Not that kind of dessert,” he said. “Although I’m not against that either. Later.”

Alec sat up as well, watching as Magnus’ hands glowed with magic before the magic covered the small table in front of the couch. “It’s your fault, you’ve made me like this.”

“You say that like it’s an insult,” Magnus replied smugly. 

Alec rolled his eyes and took in the assortment of fruits and berries that had appeared on the table, along with a bowl filled with what looked like melted chocolate. 

“What’s that?” Alec asked. 

“Chocolate fondue,” Magnus replied, reaching towards the long sticks next to the bowl, handing Alec one while keeping the other to himself. “I figured it’s your kind of dessert, you get to stab things.”

Magnus demonstrated that by pushing the stick through a grape, dipping the grape in chocolate before bringing it to Alec’s lips. Alec opened his mouth and pulled the grape out of the stick with his teeth, enjoying the flavor.

“Very funny,” he said, trying to seem amused but failing to hide his smile. The comment might have seemed unthoughtful for some, especially considering Magnus’ opinion on Shadowhunters before they had gotten together, but now Alec knew it held no judgement.

To wipe off the grin from Magnus’ lips, Alec poked his stick through a small strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate before returning the favor and feeding it to Magnus. 

Alec had never understood the appeal of feeding someone, he was not a child, he was capable of feeding himself, thank you very much. But now, watching Magnus’ lips close around the stick as he pulled the strawberry off, he had a feeling he understood.

It went on for a while like that, both enjoying the dessert and occasionally feeding each other.

Alec was a Shadowhunter and his coordination was perfect, so he would blame the wine for missing Magnus’ mouth, poking him to the corner of his mouth with a chocolate covered grape. 

“Oops.”

“I see how it is,” Magnus replied, followed by easy laughter as he dipped a big strawberry in the chocolate before bringing it to Alec’s cheek, poking it and leaving a quite large chocolate stamp behind. Seemingly going for symmetry, he repeated the motion on his other cheek.

“Magnus!” Alec exclaimed, though his words held no heat. “At least what I did was an accident. Now my cheeks are covered in chocolate.”     

“I can take care of that.”

Magnus cupped Alec’s face with both of his hands, holding him with gentle palms that soon started to glow with a warmth that could only mean magic. Alec smiled as the magic danced across his cheeks, his chin and his lips. Soon it was clear that Magnus was doing it just because of Alec’s awed reaction, all the chocolate surely gone by now.

“Stop it! That tickles!” Alec complained with a smile on his face, making no real effort to pull away. 

Magnus smiled in response, doing something to the magic to make it tickle just a bit more before it faded away.

Alec was almost disappointed.

“I don’t have magic but-”Alec started, leaning close to kiss away the smudge of chocolate near Magnus’ mouth. When he pulled away Magnus was looking at him oddly.

“Oh Alexander,” he replied before leaning close to whisper the next words against his lips. “Magic comes in different forms. And you my dear have plenty.”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me from tumblr too! (Prompts are welcome!!)](https://www.sugarandspace.tumblr.com)


End file.
